When You Love Someone
by ValaMagic
Summary: This is a BobbyAlex fic my first CI fic, so be nice . Basically it's set just after Alex gives birth. Bobby and Bishop have just finished their last case. So yeah R


A.N. This is just an Alex/Bobby fic, I mean, like there's anything else. So anyway I got the name for this from a favourite song of mine and I guess it does kinda fit with the fic, so if you look underneath you'll see the lyrics to it. Awesome song, it's in a movie I saw once. Anyway.

"When You Love Someone"

When you love someone

You'll do anything

You'll do all the crazy things

That you can't explain

You'll shoot the moon

Put out the sun

When you love someone

You'll deny the truth

Believe a lie

There'll be times that you'll believe

You can really fly

But your lonely nights

Have just begun

When you love someone

When you love someone

You'll feel it deep inside

And nothin' else

Can ever change your mind

When you want someone

When you need someone

When you love someone…

When you love someone

You'll sacrifice

You'd give it everything you got

And you won't think twice

You'd risk it all

No matter what may come

When you love someone

You'll shoot the moon

Put out the sun

When you love someone

When You Love Someone

"Cheers"

"To our last case" their glasses chinked together and to Lynn Bishop it seemed that the evening was only just beginning.

Bishop took a sip of her beer, and smiled across the table at her temporary partner. Bobby Goren. Ah, bobby Goren, the man himself. Since she joined the police force she'd heard Goren this, Goren that. Bobby Goren was a regular legend. When she'd taken the job one of Bobby's previous partners had said to her:

"You know Bishop, I don't envy you one bit. Bobby Goren ain't no piece of cake to work with. In fact, he's damn near impossible. I'm surprised that Eames woman's put up with him for so long."

She'd wondered then, what she was getting herself into. Goren couldn't be that bad could he? He had one of the highest solve rates in New York City, and his real partner, she'd been with him for years. Surely it was all just talk. Right?

Bishop couldn't lie, she couldn't pretend that she was upset at their partnership being over. She couldn't say she was upset that she wouldn't be working with the legendary Bobby Goren anymore. Sure her solve rate would probably go down, and sure she'd loved working with Goren, seeing his mind work. But she wasn't upset it was over. People were right, Bobby Goren was an ass to work with.

He left her in the background, and seemed to have his own agenda. It was impossible to follow his logic, it was impossible to follow the insane theories that he threw around, it was impossible to understand Bobby Goren. But for all this, he was one of the most brilliant detectives in New York.

Lynn Bishop both envied and pitied Alex Eames. On the one hand she spent most of her waking hours putting with all kinds of crap from Bobby Goren, and getting nothing in reward. On the other hand, Bobby seemed to enjoy her company, and Alex Eames got to work with one of the greatest and most wonderful minds around.

Eames would be back on Monday and Bishop would move onto her next assignment. So tonight it would be goodbye Goren. Bishop didn't mind, not really. She thought she did. She thought she cared about Bobby, sometimes she even thought she loved him. Really though it was just superficial.

"You want another one?" Bobby asked already signalling to the barmen for more drinks. She nodded, she didn't remember having more than one sip, but looking into her glass it was quite clearly empty.

The drinks arrived and Bobby chugged his down in two gulps. Bishop takes a little longer, though not much. She continues to think about Eames, the woman she's been filling in for. Bobby would prefer to have her, wouldn't he?

After three more rounds, or was it four, she can't really remember Bishop asks a question that's been nagging at her ever since Eames actually left, but even more so recently "You miss her don't you. Your partner. You miss her?"

Bobby nods "With me and Eames it's like we're on the same wavelength you know?" After five or six drinks Bobby doesn't feel quite so inhibited, he talks more than he has in their whole partnership "We've been working together for ages and we know each other, she knows me almost better than I know myself. It's hard been partnered with someone else. Yeah of course I miss her. We're friends."

"Is that all Goren. Just friends?" Bishop asks a smile on her face, mentioning something that she's been sure of since the first day.

"Yeah. Just friends" Bobby replies with a hint of regret. "It's all we could ever be"

"Do you love her?"

"I love her so much. Do you know what it's like to be in love. To love someone. To have your heart beat faster every time they enter a room. To be happy just because they're with you. To feel that intenseness. Do you know what it's like knowing that thy don't love you back. The pain of loving someone who doesn't love you? I work with Eames everyday. Everyday. She doesn't know how I feel. That hurts even more. I'd do anything for her, because I love her. That's just how it is when you love someone. I just wish that she could see me as more than her dependable partner and friend."

"I've seen the way that woman looks at you. She doesn't just wanna be your friend. If the only reason you guys aren't seeing her is that you're partners, then stuff that. You guys should be together"

"Are you sure? I don't think she really has feelings like that for me. I mean to her I'm just a friend"

"Geez Goren are you that blind? The woman is head over heels in love with you. If you're just scared. If that's the only reason you haven't done anything about your feelings, then you better get off your ass right now and go round and see her. Because no matter what she says, you'll feel better. You have to stop living a lie. Tell her the truth"

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. Now get round there. Tell her you love her. Tell her everything"

"I dunno. I still don't believe she could love me back"

"I thought you were meant to be good at observing people. She's so obvious and you just haven't noticed."

"Do you really think she loves me?"

"I know she does"

Bobby looks at his replacement partner sceptically for a minute "I've been an idiot haven't I?"

"Yes"

"Oh god, how could I not have known" Bobby gulps down the rest of his drink.

"Thanks Bishop" he grabs his coat and races from the pub. He has to see Eames.

- - - -

"Eames. Eames let me in. Alex are you there. Please let me in. I need to talk to you" Bobby pounded desperately on Alex's door.

"Goren?" She pulled the door open, squinting through half shut eyes and yawning.

"It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" she opened the door further and Bobby entered, throwing his coat onto the rack.

"You want a coffee?"

"Yeah" Alex nodded and headed into the kitchen followed by Bobby. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited patiently as Alex made the coffee, observing her every move.

A steaming coffee was placed in front of Bobby and he wondered if he would be able to do what he knew he had to. She sat down opposite him, steaming mug in her hands. She didn't say anything, just stared at him as she sipped her coffee. The bitter liquid burned as it slid down her throat, but she didn't flinch.

Bobby knew what she was waiting for. An explanation. Could he do it? Could he do what he came to? Could he tell her he loved her when everything told him it would end badly. He had to do it. Bishop was right, he couldn't go on living a lie forever.

He loved this woman and she had the right to know. "Eames, how are you?" Bobby had to break the silence, he'd build up to the big stuff.

"Not bad, considering I gave birth two weeks ago"

"Hmm" Bobby took a sip from his coffee, his eyes never leaving Eames.

"You good to come to work on Monday?" he looked at her carefully trying to see what she really felt.

"You kidding? I'm going insane with boredom locked up here all the time. I wanna get back out there, catch some mad psycho killer."

"Glad to hear it. It'll be good to have you back"

"What my replacement not good enough?" she said smiling, she remembered the woman she'd left working with Bobby, she could see from the start Bobby hadn't connected with Bishop.

"Oh no, en contraire Bishop was great to work with." He said a slightly sarcastic tone to his voice. "She just wasn't you" he said it so quietly Alex had to strain to hear it. Once she'd heard she pretended she hadn't. She wasn't entirely sure she was ready to face that part of their relationship.

Bobby lapsed into silence, he looked into his coffee, as if all the answers were there. Across the table Alex took a sip from her own mug. She watched her partner, always, more than he ever realised, there were things she noticed, things she'd never tell him she knew. She could tell when he was onto something big, when he was tired, angry, anxious, nervous. She knew when he was excited and confused, she knew when he didn't like someone, and she knew when he was hiding something.

She knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She'd known the second she'd opened the door. He'd tell her in his own time. Well that's what she'd told herself to start with, but she was getting tired if he didn't tell her soon, she ask him.

The silence dragged on and Alex continued to watch her partner. He barely moved except to bring the warm mug of coffee to his lips every so often. Eventually he looked up at Alex, and it seemed he was ready to tell her the reason for his late night visit to her apartment. However when he finally spoke his words were not what she expected.

"More coffee?" she nodded and he filled her mug, taking a sip from the steaming mug, she decided to give Bobby a little push.

"Bobby, why are you here, it's ten on a Friday night. I know you didn't come here to talk about Bishop, or work, or coffee. So why did you come. Just spit it out, so I can go to bed." She finished her speech and tried to gauge Bobby's reaction.

Bobby knew. It was now or never. He had to do what he came to do. "Eames… Actually it might be better if I call you Alex, is that all right?" he paused as he waited for Alex to respond.

"Yeah. But please tell me this isn't the only reason you're here"

Bobby shook his head before continuing "Alex, you loved your husband right?" Alex nods yes "Well then you know what it's like. When you love someone you'll do anything for them, you know. Well Alex, I'm in love. I don't think I've ever loved anyone before, not like this, not this much." Bobby paused not sure what he was going to say next, he didn't need to say anything though.

"Who is she, Goren?" Alex said trying to keep the jealousy from her voice.

"I went out for a drink with Bishop tonight" he said ignoring Alex's question "She made me realise something. I'm lonely Alex. I've been lonely for a long time. Ever since I fell in love. Bishop made me realise that I don't have to be lonely." Alex felt her stomach sink, how could Bobby have fallen in love with that stupid bitch. "Alex, I don't want to live a lie, so I'm here, that's why I'm telling you. Bishop said it would all be okay. I rushed over here to tell you. I want you to know so bad, but I'm just scared of what it might mean. Alex, the person I love is you"

Alex wanted so badly to believe what her partner was saying. She too had feelings for Bobby. She'd watched him, and wondered whether it might be possible for him to be attracted to her. Sometimes she believed it was possible, sometimes no. She didn't dare hope too much, she'd fallen in love once in her life, and been loved back. She was lucky the first time, she knew that, sometime people go their whole lives without actually being loved by another human being. She knew that twice would be somewhat of a miracle.

Then there was Bobby, here he was, in her apartment, saying he loved her, saying all the things she hadn't dared to hope for but had wanted so much. Alex stood up from the table and made her way around to Bobby, slowly she leaned down wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips, before pulling away.

"Thankyou Bobby, for everything. For loving me. For caring. For just being you. Come here" Bobby stood up and Alex pulled him close to her, his size dwarfing her. She wrapped her arms around his chest, rested her head on his shoulder and let his warmth envelope her. Gingerly Bobby wrapped his arms around her and smiled, Bishop was right, Alex did seem attracted to him. Bishop had been right about something else too, when you love someone you have to tell them, you can't live a lie forever.

A.N. What did you think? Please review. If you review I might write a sequel, or something. So yeah. I guess that song was more about Bobby's thoughts in the fic that the actual fic. So now review.


End file.
